thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
Current War Plans
Current War Plan- Wednesday 4/30-Friday 5/2 Chicago Time Prep Day start Wednesday 4/30 8pm, Chicago time Attack Day starts Thursday 5/1 8pm, Chicago time Target Clan: GlazingDonuts At a minimum, the lowest 4 trophy counts will be spectators (can watch but cannot attack or defend). If we get matched with a smaller clan, we could have additional spectators in batches of 5. War Instructions Check below for War attack assignments. Everyone must fully participate in Clan Wars. Wars will be announced in advance so you will know when to take action. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. War Participation includes: - Put your town hall is in middle of your base for protection by the end of the 24 hour preparation day. You can move it back outside for farming after Prep Day ends and the War Bases lock. - Reset all traps so they will be active for the war - Fill your spell factory- you'll need your spells - Ask for good CC troops. These are the few battles where you can ask for anything you want and will probably get it. Higher level giants, dragons, hogs, & wizards are good options depending on your strategy. - Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. - Attack your assigned targets! If all our top players attack the lower ones on the other side, our lower folks will not be able to win any stars. If our low players attack too high, they won't earn stars. Wasted attacks are almost as bad as missed attacks. Assignment Instructions - Only attack your assigned targets so we can get max stars. Ignore the recommended assignment from the game! - Do not attack a base that is already 3-starred - We will choose to skip some opponents with the first attack and come back to them later. Our goal is to max 3-stars, not get one star from everyone. - Most players will have their second attack blank- this is so they can be assigned to targets that didn't get 3-starred the first time around. - Some folks have been selected for no first round attack. This is not a slight- we want to space folks with extra attacks up and down our ladder so we can make second and third tries if needed to 3-star bases. Consider it a vote of confidence that we're counting on you to bat cleanup in your area of the ladder. - We have folks around the globe (US, England, New Zealand, Australia, any more?). Not everyone will attack at the beginning of the war due to time zones. We count on each other not to steal opponents in the first 12 hours, and on everyone to attack their assigned opponent. - Only Leaders, Co-Leaders, and Elders can donate troops to War Castles for defense. We will stock you up with the best defensive troops. Trust us- we have good stuff and don't want you to be beaten. - Anyone can donate to normal castles which are used for attacks. But READ the requests!!!! '- War battles are a bit different than normal raids.' ' Check out: War_Attack_Tips' Review your assignments. If you have concerns (i.e. bad matchup) or requests for trades- speak up to a leader or co-leader and we can evaluate switches or suggest strategy & troop composition. There are plenty of us and you're sure to find one online if you wait a few minutes. DO NOT change by yourself! Assignments IGNORE RECOMMENDED TARGETS FROM THE GAME. USE THE TABLE BELOW!!!! ' ' Last updated 4-30 8:20pm Chicago Time